


What if he doesn't?

by akaashik31ji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Moonlight, Pining, Relationship Advice, Roommates, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashik31ji/pseuds/akaashik31ji
Summary: “What if he doesn’t?” Hinata asked quietly.What if he doesn’t?It was a simple question, but it’s the same one that’s been drifting through Yamaguchi’s mind for the past couple of years. The green-haired boy quickly glanced over at Tsukki, who was deep into his homework.What if he doesn’t?Yamaguchi's been in love with Tsukki for years, but he's too clueless to even realize.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	What if he doesn't?

Yamaguchi sat crossed-legged on his bed as Hinata looked at him with worry. Hinata told him that he had something important to discuss and he wanted Tadashi’s advice. The smaller boy had been sitting at Yamaguchi’s desk for 15 minutes, and he hadn’t said a word. Yamaguchi was slightly surprised, he never realized Hinata could stay quiet for this long. He didn’t like it.

“Shoyo, what did you need to talk about?” Tadashi asked, finally breaking the silence. 

“I have to tell you...alone,” Hinata replied, motioning his head towards the tall blonde boy on the other side of the room. Tsukishima Kei was hunched over his desk with headphones pulled over his head. Yamaguchi looked back at Shoyo in confusion. Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima had gone to school together for the last three years. He wondered what was so pressing that Shoyo didn’t want Kei to know. 

“He’s wearing his headphones, he won’t hear a thing. Look, Tsukki! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called out. As expected, Kei didn’t even look up from his school work. Hinata glanced over at the blonde boy and nodded his head.

“I think something’s wrong with me.” Hinata started. “Yesterday, I was standing really close to Kageyama, like, really close, and I felt like I was playing volleyball.” 

Yamaguchi stared at him. 

“What do you mean, playing volleyball?”

“I mean, my chest felt tight and it felt like the way I feel after spiking a volleyball,” Hinata replied softly and a confused expression on his face. Yamaguchi widened his eyes.

“Do you have a crush on Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asked. Hinata’s face turned brighter than his hair. 

“I don’t know! Maybe. I’ve felt like this since we were in high school, but it’s just gotten stronger. I don't know what to do! Every time I’m around him I feel like I’m being suffocated and I look like this!” Hinata cried, pointing at his bright red face. Yamaguchi let out a laugh. It was funny to see Hinata flustered in this way.

“Just tell him! Maybe he feels similarly?” Yamaguchi offered. 

“What if he doesn’t?” Hinata asked quietly. _What if he doesn’t?_ It was a simple question, but it’s the same one that’s been drifting through Yamaguchi’s mind for the past couple of years. The green-haired boy quickly glanced over at Tsukki, who was deep into his homework. _What if he doesn’t?_

Yamaguchi plastered a soft smile on his face and redirected his attention back to Shoyo. 

“You guys have been close friends since high school so I’m sure, even if he doesn’t, Kageyama won’t want to lose your friendship,” Tadashi replied, he nodded as if he was reassuring himself. “You’re like the only friend he has,” he said with a light laugh. Hinata looked at him hopefully. 

“I hope so.” He said softly. A snicker came from the opposite side of the room. Hinata whipped his head over to see Tsukishima had taken off his headphones and had a smirk on his face. 

“Out of all people here to fall in love with, you chose the king?” Tsukishima retorts. “And on top of that, you’re getting romantic advice from someone who’s never been in a relationship?” 

“Shut up,” Hinata said with a frown on his face. Yamaguchi was silent. Yes, he had never been in a relationship before, but maybe, just maybe, it was because the boy he was in love with is utterly clueless. He felt frustration overwhelm him as he watched Tsukishima continue laughing. _Does he really not know? Is he that clueless?_

“Tsukki, stop. You’re being annoying.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as the last word slipped out. Tsukishima looked up at Tadashi and just for a moment, Kei looked hurt. The blonde boy mumbled a “whatever” and turned his attention back to the stacks of paper on his desk. 

An awkward silence settled over the room and Hinata took this as his cue to leave. Yamaguchi walked him out and settled back onto his bed. He looked over at Tsukishima and was overwhelmed with guilt. The silence wasn’t unusual for the pair, but it was different this time. Tadashi didn’t like the silence. 

## ♡

Yamaguchi could not stop thinking about the look that was briefly on Tsukishima’s face. He couldn’t believe he made Tsukki feel like that. That look alone felt like someone had punched Yamaguchi in the face. He never wanted Tsukki to look like that ever again. 

Tadashi glanced over at Kei. The blonde boy was in his bed with his back to Yamaguchi. They hadn’t said a word to each other since Hinata had left. 

“Oi, Tsukki. Are you awake?” Yamaguchi asked. The other boy responded with a grunt. “I’m sorry for being mean.” 

Tadashi heard the movement of bed covers from the other side of the room. Tsukki had turned around. Yamaguchi could faintly make out his face in the dim nightlight. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Yamaguchi. I was being a dick. I’m sorry.” Tsukki replied. “I know sometimes I can be a little bit annoying. We’re good.”

Yamaguchi frowned. 

“Tsukki, do you know why I’ve never been in a relationship before?” Tadashi asked softly. Silence. 

“It’s because I’ve been in love with the same person, for years, and they just never noticed,” Yamaguchi said with a soft laugh. 

“She sounds stupid,” Kei replied curtly. Tadashi let out the bubbliest laugh and Tsukki couldn’t help but smile. Tadashi sat up in his bed and so did Kei.

“Yeah, _he_ kinda is,” Yamaguchi replied with a light laugh. 

_Silence._ Kei stared into the darkness, trying to make out Yamaguchi’s face. _He?_ Tsukki felt like someone had slapped him across the face. He couldn’t help but feel envious of whatever boy had captured Yamaguchi’s heart and held it hostage for _years._

“Do I know him?” he asked, trying to conceal the bitterness in his voice. 

Tadashi laughed again. _Do I have to spell it out for him?_ He glanced over at Tsukki, his face was illuminated by the moonlight that peered in through the dorm window. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked ahead intently, searching for Yamaguchi’s eyes in the dark. There was something in Tsukki’s eyes that Tadashi couldn’t quite place. He hummed in response. _It was now or never._

“If you come over here I can show you a picture of him.”

Kei stepped off his bed and Tadashi watched the taller boys’ silhouette move towards him. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his hands were beginning to sweat. Suddenly Tsukki’s face was so close to him. 

“Hello? I’m wait-” Tsukki was cut off by Yamaguchi’s lips pressed to his. Kei was wide-eyed as he felt Tadashi surround him, his smell, his heat, his love. He was motionless. He felt Tadashi’s warmth spread all over his body.

_It was him? For how long?_

He felt like such an idiot. Just as the other boy was about to pull away, Tsukki pressed his hand on the back of Yamaguchi’s head, bringing him back to his lips. 

When they finally separated, Tsukki let out a soft laugh. “I’m so stupid,” he whispered. Yamaguchi giggled.

“You really are.” He teased. Tsukki’s face was burning up, his chest felt tight and he was light-headed. He awkwardly crouched by Tadashi’s bed for a couple of seconds, unsure of what to do next. Yamaguchi giggled, he couldn’t believe a single kiss was all it took for Kei to malfunction. Tsukki was always so calm and composed, it was rare to see him in such an awkward state. 

“Do you wanna stay here?” Tadashi offered softly, motioning to his bed. Tsukki bit the inside of his cheek before nodding slowly. The bed was a little too small for both of them but Yamaguchi had never felt more comfortable. Kei laid down facing the other boy. Their faces were so close together, Yamaguchi could make out all of Kei’s features in the dark. _He’s so beautiful_ , Tadashi thought to himself. He had to resist the urge to kiss him again. He smiled softly as he traced his fingers along Tsukki’s cheek. 

“You could've just told me,” Kei whispered softly. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” The smaller boy replied with a tender smile. He rested his hand on Tsukki’s cheek. He had never been happier. 


End file.
